A Stab to her Heart
by Snippets of the Dream Catcher
Summary: A sort of sequal to Right in the Heart but is able to stand on its own. Full summary inside. People change so when they go off track some people are able to bump them right back to where they should be but it seems that this isn't the case for Sakuno cause it seems that she's way off track. She'll need someone way off track too to bump her then so that both of them can go straight.


_A Stab to her Heart_

**Summary:  
**_Time always pass slowly to those who are hurt because they can no longer see what is really in front of them as they continue to walk. Not forward but rather sideways in a daze till someone can appear before and them and give them a slap to wake them up. Or maybe there won't be a slap but rather a bump between two lost people that throws them back to the path that is supposedly right. A sort of sequal to Right in the Heart._

* * *

It was another day of work over for Sakuno and the children at the centre had been sent home. There was only her left cleaning the centre with Mishima, a co worker. Mishima squeezed the rag to drain out the excess water and scrubbed the toys in the play room. She dropped the cloth back into the dirty pail of water and with fluid steps, she headed to the sink and poured the water away.

"Need help, Ryuuzaki-san?" She asked kindly with her head twisted to face the tall woman behind her. Her fair share of cleaning was done. She shined her hazel eyes at Sakuno. Sakuno paused her ferverent scrubbing of a book with paint on it that was left behind by a not-so-careful child and faced her, shaking her head.

"That's okay, I am almost done. Head home first, since it's pretty late." Sakuno busied herself again by scrubbing harder till she was satisfied by the lack of paint on the book and headed to sweeping the floor.

"If you say so." Mishima rotated her shoulders that were screaming for a bit of stretching. "It'll be pretty late so do be careful on you way back later!" She reached for her cream coloured coat and fastened the buttons while at the same time, wearing her long brown boots. A feat which a slightly clumsy Sakuno could not handle if she wished to risk falling on to her buttocks.

"Well then, see you tomorrow!" Mishima smiled as her slim pretty fingers (something which Sakuno was envious of) wrapped around the door handle and pushed it down.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Sakuno waved Mishima goodbye as Mishima shut the door and then the gate and locked it. Mishima gave Sakuno a final smile and left.

Sakuno continued sweeping the floor and then drying the plates and bowls and placing them back inside the cabinet. Her job was done. Sakuno sighed in relief and removed the apron hanging around her neck and waist.

She gathered her belongings and left the centre.

She was walking on the walkways slowly, passing the numerous lights that came from the lamps around the street and the shops that surrounded her. In so many colours, sometimes Sakuno was blinded by them. She was never used to them and she don't think she will ever be able to do so. She passed by many people as well. Some who were rushing to get back home as well as numerous couples who were clinging to each other talking about dates and the sweet words spilling from their mouth... She hated it. She didn't know when did she started hating sweet words that only lovers should say. They disgust her. Since she most probably didn't have a reason to feel disgusted, maybe she should be disgusted at herself for that. But how can she stop herself from feeling that way? To find out the troublng cause?

How?

Think?

She sure is. Maybe not as good as...

Who again?

She don't care.

She blinked and stood still for a moment. Perhaps it was Echizen-san's fault. Ah ha! Maybe this was her cause?

She threw away her usual 'Ryoma-kun' a long, long time ago. Maybe cause he left her in the rain just so he could play with Tezuka-san who just came back? He would say sweet words that would make her blush and make her go giddy with joy. But that was the past and Sakuno felt disgusted with herself. Hating something that was in the past that no longer holds any meaning to her. Or maybe she did by hating it? She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and puffed her cheeks. She released it a second later and continue walking, ignoring the curious glances thrown towards her way.

Well, wasn't that normal? Obviously people glanced her way because how many times do you see people doing that in the middle of the street?

She was nearing the convenience store now and it was then that it dawned on to her that she'll have to buy dinner. Her grandmother should be asleep right now. But she wasn't hungry and right now, she was feeling quite lazy to bother to eat. Maybe she won't after all. Laziness wins today.

The door of the convenience store opened with she was thinking of silly things and a loud 'Thank you very much! Do come again!' was heard. A fairly tall man with brown chestnut hair stepped out with his spectacles hiding the colour of his irises. Sakuno blinked. Maybe she should lift her head a little higher and open her eyes wider to see if she got the wrong person.

"Tezuka-san?"

"Hm?" Tezuka Kunimitsu turned towards the voice who called him.

"Long time no see." Sakuno bowed.

"Ruuzaki..." It seems that he has nothing to talk with her but who cares? She isn't the previous Ryuuzaki Sakuno. If he isn't going to walk to her, she will. It was something she decided herself on a whim. It was as if she had _something_ to say to him.

"Indeed," She nodded her head as she stood in front of him. Tezuka noted her confident posture that wasn't around the last time he saw her and the confidence in her eyes. Some where in him, he felt that his heart seemed to have less a heavy burden.

"Your dinner?" She asked as she glanced at the bag in his hands which he got from the convenience store.

"Yes." He seemed to be slightly thinner compared to the last time she saw him. Was it her fault? Or was she just being arrogant? All for a little match? Sakuno mentally shook her head. It can't be. She was assuming too much. It was as if he knew Echizen-san skipped their date to play with him. She was too arrogant. Too, too arrogant.

While scolding herself mentally, he looked at his watch.

"It's late, shall I send you back home?" Tezuka asked. Sakuno blinked and took a second to compose herself, smiling softly.

"If it does not bother you." Her voice rang as she tucked another loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't, wait for me here." He said stiffly and walked off. Sakuno smiled even though he could not see it.

"Okay," She whispered. How unusual, this night was. To see an ex upper classman of hers. She never stayed in contact with any of them, not even the friends she made with whom were in the same year as her except for Tomoka of course. She knew her since... Since when again? She forgot. She out grew the usual 'Tomo-chan' as she no longer felt as if she could do it anymore due to her age. She felt a bit too childish for that. Though of course Tomoka did not feel the same way and even teared a little in which she proclaimed it was _heartbreaking_.

Sure, it was a little different now but nothing too different.

It was just a little lonely without much contact with people of the past.

Tomoka did pester her before as to why she didn't stay in contact with them but of course all the same, she kept quiet as Sakuno refused to do so. An internal thing which Tomoka, not even her grandmother can intefere. Tomoka, despite her loud nature knew that some things are meant to be kept by oneself so she didn't say much. Just some curious glances whenever she met up with Sakuno as to why she refused to contact them.

_Them_.

She couldn't bear to look at the people who care for Echizen-san but that was her just being silly. _They_ have nothing to do with what happened. She silently berated herself for that for years but still could not bring herself to truly let this silly action stop. So, she left it alone. There were many more important things to do and she thought that could come last.

Oh, how she regrets it now especially the way they treated her with kindness in the past. She forgot about those days when she was in her pathetic little self pitying self. There was nothing she could do. So many years have passed. It was too late to do anything. She looked at the starry night sky and closed her eyes. A lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she sighed with a hint of sadness.

"Ryuuzaki." Sakuno turned her head. Tezuka was in his car. She nodded and went in to the car as well, wiping the tear away.

The drive back home was silent and the both of them appreciated that. Sakuno appreciated it even more when he never asked about her crying there. She wouldn't know how to explain her reason.

As he reached her house, she thanked him and got out, bowing.

"Ryuuzaki... Can I ask you a question?" Tezuka asked, not looking at her at all. Instead, his fringe covered his eyes. Really, how unusual! He was always so polite as far as Sakuno could remember, giving his full attention to one thing at a time. She nodded her head.

"... How do you let go of the pain that suffocates you?" Sakuno stared, a little surprised. She wasn't expecting that at all. Did he perhaps really knew that Echizen-san always skip his dates with her whenever he called to have a match with him and that the last date took the cake with her spiralling down in distress? Accusing randomly wasn't going to help and she scolded herself mentally once more when she felt her heart beat a little faster due to 'provoked' anger.

"Time. I use time and the friendship I hold dearly to push myself up... Because they are my pillars." She smiled sadly at him. Friendship. So miserable. Did she really only had one friend? Did she really only care for one friend?

...

No, she was the one who pushed the rest away. It was her own fault. But she knew that the other friends she had would just somehow make her feel worse.

"Is time always the answer?" Tezuka asked but it seemed to be directed more to himself. "Is that how you dealt with Echizen?" He gasped softly at what he just said. "Sorry, I need to go back home now. Thank you for telling me and sorry for taking up your time." He said stiffly and drove off without leaving any chance for him to hear Sakuno's response.

Ah, Sakuno thought. So he did know. Always, Echizen-san skipping his dates with her just to play with him and other strong opponents when they called. Did he feel guilty? Was it really that important at this point of time? Was she really affected by something that was in the past that should not affect her current life? Does she hate Tezuka-san? She wasn't even sure if he knew throughout the time when she was with Echizen-san. Maybe he did.

So that was something to be angry about.

But it was the past.

She entered the house, a bit confused with what happened just now. Her grandmother was already asleep as she knew that Sakuno wouldn't be back so soon so she slept first. As she locked the door, she leaned against it and slowly, she slid down to the floor trembling. Her palms on the floor and her head facing it. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Slowly, little droplets of water fell to the floor. Which soon came to a full blast. It was like as though it was raining except that it was only where Sakuno's head was facing the floor.

A sob echoed in the living room.

* * *

Ryuuzaki Sumire have many things to fret about. Sakuno's single life (unfortunately) without (at least) a boyfriend, the little cozy house they live in that would soon be gone with her (somewhere near the future) death and Sakuno's marriage (If she even had one). Her pet, Kishi-kun the parrot was another to worry about among many other things.

The last time she checked, Sakuno was not keen in taking him in as he had once pulled her braids harshly till her eyes watered. So, ever since then, Sakuno never had anything to do with it. Sumire supposed it can't be helped. Kishi-kun did like to pull and peck at things so there is always a thick rope tied in his bird cage for him to claw at. But it seems that he grew bored with just having the rope so he found Sakuno's braid interesting.

It must have been the rope was too dull, Sumire once concluded. Maybe it was too white. Sumire did try to paint the rope but it seems that it was poisonous for Kishi-kun and he was sent to the vet. Sumire never did dare to do any improvisation of saving money on Kishi-kun anymore. She went straight to the pet shop and bought him the most colourful rope she could find. Ever since then, Kishi-kun never did have problems with his rope. Whenever he twisted the rope, another colour would appear. Good for him, the rope was expensive.

**AN: Is there even such a rope? LOL! I don't know seriously, I just made that up.**

So the next to worry was the house. Sakuno was a sweet lady who thinks of people's feelings first but of course, its different when it comes to the house Sumire and she shared, her single life and of course, Kishi-kun. Especially Kishi-kun. Sakuno is just simply too scared of him. Sumire is determined to make sure Sakuno gets rid of that fear she has. Come on, it was just once that her hair was about to come off! So, Kishi-kun must go with Sakuno, no doubt about that, till he dies. Then, Sumire's soul would go find him again.

Ahem! Back to the point, Sumire is just simply worried she has no one to rely on when she grows old. Sakuno had insisted that she would just adopt a child to love and care for till she's old but that's not the point. Sumire just wants her to be with a man, not that she minds if Sakuno still wants to adopt a child. But it's the house! Sakuno did say that the house held many precious memories for her so she would not be leaving.

Sumire was touched but still, she has to leave. Sumire is determined to live to see the day when Sakuno walks down the aisle with a bouquet in hand and a veil on her head. She can't be lingering in the house till she dies! That sounds... Kind of sad...

Well, that seems to be all for now.

"Obaa-chan, I am home." Sakuno's said softly. Her voice bounced off the walls creating an echo loud enough for Sumire to hear.

"Welcome back," Sumire nodded. Her eyes seems to be a little unfocused. "Trouble with the kids at the centre today? You came back really early."

"Hm...? No, not really. Everything was fine. It was a half day holiday today." Sakuno smiled. That response was a_ little_ strange. She would usually be responding, 'Not at all, Obaa-chan! We just have half a day holiday, that's all!' in a cheerful voice. Now, it just seems a little dead. It was time to worry about her again but Sumire chose not to pry further. Sakuno was a 25 year old whom can perfectly take care of herself. She's an adult now and can handle her own affairs.

"If you say so. You look tired, get some rest. Leave the cooking to me tonight." Sumire said, her tone not letting Sakuno argue back as Sumire is the one that always cook.

"... Ok." Sakuno nodded her head and trudged off with her head a little bent. That, was weird. Sumire was sure she had kicked that habit out of Sakuno's system a couple of years back. As Sakuno passed Kishi-kun, she was near enough for him to hop over to nip at her usual braid but this time, she had no reaction of her usual squeaking and jumping in to the air at all. It was as if she no longer cared.

As if Kishi-kun sensed her mood, he stopped his pulling and stared at Sakuno till she entered her room and quietly shut her door.

Sumire walked over to Kishi-kun.

"You think that she's not her usual self too, huh?" Sumire asked him. He squawked in response. "... I suppose that's a yes." Sumire petted his head and fed him a seed.

Sighing once more, Sumire left for the kitchen. It seems Sakuno needs a little of cheering up and Sumire knows just what to do. To cook her favourite dishes tonight.

...

At the dining table, Sakuno stirred the miso soup idly, in a daze. Sumire twitched but did not say anything for a while till she could not take it. After all she did cook Sakuno's favourite dishes but Sakuno did not respond to that with her usual glowing eyes and the pure happiness that usually radiates from her when seeing the food.

"Sakuno, if there's something, you can tell me." Sakuno jumped a little. Her eyes starting to focus on Sumire who stared at her hard.

"… Obaa-chan, I do not know how to help..." Sakuno's grip on her spoon tightened. Her eyes grew hazy and she bit her lower lip.

"Help? Help who?"

"... Tezuka-san." Sumire's blinked. Then she blinked once in realisation.

"Ah! He must still be sad. Can't be helped, he was close to his grandfather after all." Sumire picked up her spoon once more and drank a bit of the miso soup in her bowl and dabbed her mouth. "But he must pick himself up. There's nothing you can do. This is life." Sakuno lowered her eyes.

"Yes."

Nothing else was said as the two silently ate their dinner.

But Sumire deep down just had this feeling that Sakuno did not really say what she wanted to say.

* * *

It was pouring so the kids at the childcare centre had to play indoors. It was a pretty sad thing for them but Sakuno and Mishima worked hard to try improve the kids' mood.

"Sa-tan-sensei, we can't play ball in the garden!" A small child complained and was pretty close to tears but Sakuno knelt down and petted his head.

"That's all right, because we can do many fun things here! Come," Sakuno beckoned the child and many others. "Let's bake some yummy cookies together for your mummy and daddy, all right?" Sakuno smiled and them brightly.

"Eh? We can?"

"Sure! Mishima-san, shall we?"

"Yes! We can make many of them! Wouldn't you like to see them say 'Ah! Its delicious!'?" Mishima grinned as the children cheered.

"Yeah!" The children jumped.

Sakuno and Mishima let the children mix the dough together but some how, it ended in a bit of a food fight which soon ended with Mishima putting her foot down on this matter. Wasting food was one of the things she hates the most. The children pressed the dough in to cute and some even funny shapes of stars, dolls and even fishes as if it was taiyaki. As the dough was placed in the oven to bake, Mishima and Sakuno led the children away from the kitchen.

"While waiting for the cookies to bake, lets make a card for them, all right?" Mishima asked gently. The eager children nodded their heads vigorously. They took a piece of paper hurriedly and choose their own crayons and coloured pencils.

"Write how you feel on the cards maybe like 'I love you'? After all its a gift to your parents and we made enough for ourselvs to eat as well so there's no need to eat your parents' share, all right?" Mishima winked in a teasing voice. The children giggled, imagining what would happened if they stole their parents' share of cookies. As Mishima watched over them, Sakuno got up and went to the kitchen to wash the used baking set and check on the oven to make sure it was properly doing its job.

"Mi-tan-sensei! I-I want to brite about how I love mummy and daddy!" A child said cutely. Mishima smiled.

"Isn't that great!"

"Yeah! I want to brite how I wish my cookies can make them happy and... And...!" Mishima laughed.

"Sure! Because its how you feel. To have your hand made cookies will be sure to make them happy!" She patted the child's head.

"Mi-tan-sensei! My parents are fighting now... I don't know what to do but I hope this cookies can make them happy because if they are happy, I'll be happy too!" Another child said.

"Oh my, I am sure they would be!" Mishima smiled at her gently and hugged her and softly, she wished for the child and her parents to find their happiness. Not loud enough for the children to hear due to their noisy chattering and boasting of how their cards would be better but loud enough for Sakuno with sharp hearing.

"Mi-tan-sensei! I want to write about..."

"Mi-tan-sensei! I want mummy and daddy..."

"Mi-tan-sensei! I wish mummy and daddy..."

As the many voices of the children spoke. Sakuno realised one thing. She felt disgusted with herself once more. A mere child who wanted her parents' happiness was willing to help out in whatever way she can while she just isn't doing that because she was scared. but of what? She don't even know what was she scared about. She clenched her fists.

Coward! She squeezed her eyes shut.

...

Everything went in a blur for Sakuno till parents came to fetch their child.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The child who wanted her parents to be happy called. "Here's some cookies I bade and a card I brote!" The father and mother looked genuinely surprised. Sakuno smiled at them.

"Mummy! Daddy! I hope that you'll no longer..." Sakuno could no longer hear the child's voice as the parents carried her off. But the expression on their faces said everything as they both hugged the girl tightly with tears in their eyes.

Sakuno smiled. Good for them.

"They will be happy... She will be happy... I am sure of it!" Mishima said cheerfully beside Sakuno. All the children have already left. Sakuno smiled softly.

"Yes."

"Well, we have to work hard if we ever want to work out anything! Crumbling relationships, friendships, even our family's love! Cause if we don't do that, nothing will change. Isn't that right, Ryuuzaki-san?" Mishima said as she walked towards the chairs that the children used and pushed them in.

"... Yes." Sakuno walked towards the bookshelf and checked to make sure all books were there. So a yes is her answer so why isn't she doing it?

_Coward_!

"If we are hurt, everyone has to stand up no matter what. Even if people pull us up roughly, gently or maybe we get up by ourselves. That's the way to live a life where we won't regret, you know!" Mishima grinned at Sakuno who looked at her in shock. It was as if Mishima knew what she was feeling now.

"I fought with my friend over a silly matter and we never came in to contact till graduation until we deicded to just tell each other off. We complained to one another what we didn't like about one another how hurt we were and nearly got in to a cat fight! But it was then we realised how fragile our friendship were and that we ourselves have to work hard to make sure they don't break even if it means pushing one another to make them see our points." Mishima smiled at Sakuno who was confused. So she really did see her pain.

Her pain of over five years.

"You know, you are my precious co worker and friend so I don't want you to always look so sad cause I just know! I had the same face as you last time!" It was then Sakuno teared up and collaspe on the floor sobbing.

"M-mishima-san...!" Mishima ran to hug her.

"Its not too late... Cause its never too late!" Mishima patted her head as if she was her mother smiling all the way. "I still argue with my friend though but we always make sure to sort things out. Willing to try that out? It may just work."

"Y-yeah..." Sakuno whispered, hugging her back in return.

She realised how weak she was, just letting her relationship with Echizen-san let go like that. Maybe why she had been hating for that incident was not Echizen-san and what happened but was rather herself, who was too weak to try and make anything better. Maybe like dragging him back? She laughed sadly in her mind. She didn't hate Tezuka-san or anybody else who hurt her.

She just hated herself for not doing anything.

To hell with time and friendship with helping her cope with everything. She didn't let it help.

She was weak for being so scared to open up and let its medicine work on her.

The one who gave up on everything wasn't them but she herself.

She didn't want to be like that anymore.

It was different now.

"Thank you, Mishima-san."

"Sure thing. Just give me a call if anything goes wrong. I'll drink with you till the next day."

"He he..." Sakuno giggled.

What a bad way to do things.

But it was such a good way to confess.

Words that she couldn't say five years ago.

* * *

When Sakuno got home that night, she was surprised. Her grandmother stayed up this late?

"Obaa-chan, what's the matter? You look tired, you should sleep!" Sakuno asked gently, kneeling in front of Sumire. Sumire grunted.

"Are you all right, Sakuno?" Sumire looked at her sadly, and then she lifted her hand, stroking her face.

"Huh?" Sakuno blinked. She realised?

"You look so sad recently, even more than last time and I didn't know what to do till now and only thought since you were an adult, you should handle everything but I do want to meddle in everything because I don't know how to help you! I fail as your grandmother!" Sakuno squeezed her grandmother's wrinkly hand tightly. By then Sumire had tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"No. You were the best! It was me who couldn't do anything by myself. Always selfishly wishing someone could help save me from my own sadness. I am the one who should be sorry! I failed as your granddaughter! I couldn't do anything by myself and caused you to worry unecessarily." Sakuno's started to break and she trembled. Tears were already forming but she held them back.

"It's okay to meddle! I want you to meddle!" She hugged her grand mother tightly. With her head beside Sumire, she finally let the tears fall. Sumire hugged her back with equal passion.

"You are all I have left with that noisy parrot...! So please don't leave me!"

"No... No... I won't!"

After all... Both of them were tired of loosing all their precious people.

That night, for the first time after for more than 15 years, they slept on the same bed but this time, it wasn't because Sakuno was afraid of the thunder and that Sumire hugged to make her feel safe and protected.

It was a whole new reason.

So it was a whole new reason too, for Sakuno to change what she couldn't for more than 5 years ago.

* * *

It was a Saturday. The sun was shining brightly and the Ryuuzakis were in a good mood. Sakuno hummed as she made breakfast while Sumire looked at Kishi-kun who was tugging at his rope while keeping eye contact with Sumire. it was as if he was trying to say 'Hey! Look at me all the way!'.

Sakuno smiled and called Sumire for breakfast. Kishi-kun squawked in protest but Sumire grinned at him and went to the table.

"Tezuka still lives with his parents but around this time, he should be at the park exercising. This old woman will just take a walk to town!" Sumire grinned and puff up her chest. Sakuno giggled.

"Thank you, obaa-chan!" As if she was a school girl bidding her mother goodbye, Sakuno dashed out of the house and ran straight to the park, huffing.

Now it was all up to her to settle everything!

* * *

Huffing heavier then just now, she walked around the park to find him. Her eyes darted around, looking for him. He was so easy to notice with him being tall and the way he carried himself.

Sure enough, she spotted him and with a jump, she called.

"Tezuka-san!" He stopped and looked at her with an unreadable gaze. Sakuno already knew though. He was definitely surprised after all, who would expect her to come and find him?

...

"Here, Tezuka-san, juice." Sakuno handed him a can of juice.

"Thank you. I did not expect to see you here." he said stiffly and a bit uncomfortably. Must be because he ratted out the fact that he knew that Echizen had been leaving her behind. Sakuno smiled brightly.

"I came to find you!"

"Ryuuzaki...?" Tezuka looked at her.

"Say, Tezuka-san, could you listen to me talk?" Sakuno looked at him seriously. Him? Why him? For that incident?

"Okay." He agreed nevertheless. It was partly his fault and his selfishness that caused her to spiral down.

"First and foremost, I must apologise to you, Tezuka-san. That night, when I told you time and friendship helped me... I was lying." Tezuka widened his eyes slightly but said nothing as he waited for her to continue to finish what she said.

"I was afraid of people and the kindness they held out to me. I threw them away. I even stayed away from the other senpais that time just because they cared for Echizen-san."

Ah, he duly noted. Echizen-san.

"I didn't dare make anything better because I was scared I would ruin it even more. Definitely, I made them sad and angry at me..." Sakuno took in a deep breath and clenched her fists. She was strong now. She was going to tell him everything without cracking.

"I don't hate anyone. I only hate myself for not doing anything... I don't hate you, Tezuka-san. Though haha," She laughed a little. "It sounded like as though I was high and mighty, thinking that you are in the wrong." She wasn't wrong, Tezuka answered mentally. It was him.

"I don't hate Echizen-san either! After all, it's a past event. I just regretted the fact that I never tried to do anything to help lessen any worries the senpais have. I didn't manage to meet them either cause I avoided them during graduation... And I didn't see them after that. Till now. You're the first I saw after so long!" Sakuno drank the juice from another can she bought for herself.

"I am sorry." Tezuka's soft voice ringed. Sakuno blinked.

"I knew that Echizen left you behind during that day. I knew he already had a meeting with you yet I wanted to play with him all for the sake of fulfilling that day to make it something I look forward to. You are right. I was in the wrong. That's why I apologise. But Ryuuzaki," Tezuka paused. Sakuno leaned closer to him, her heart pumping fast.

"If time and friendship did not help you, then what can help?" Sakuno paused at that statement and smiled brightly.

"It started with meeting you that night and then a good friend help bump me back further to where I wanted to walk towards to. She helped me, so now its my turn to do what I couldn't do that time. Now I'll help bump you back to place."

Hearing that, Tezuka's heart seemed to have lighten a lot though the way she phrased was a little embarrassing...

"I couldn't use time and friendship to heal myself but you can." He blinked at that statement.

"Because I will be with you. I want to be your friend who will help you. Will you let me?" Sakuno looked at him shyly, a little red in the face and she crossed her legs, smiling shyly.

Tezuka smiled. Now this was really embarrassing. but who wouldn't take this golden opprtunity to make everything right? She wanted to help him along with the pain of losing his grandfather. Why would he reject someone like her who is so earnest? He had this feeling... She could set him back on his path.

"Then I will not let you have regrets as a friend of yours."

"Huh?"

"I have all of your senpais number." He smiled genuinely at her as he watched her face puff up and go red with tears leaking...

Oof!

A hug once in a while wouldn't be so bad if it's her.

* * *

I decided to seperate this story from Right in the Heart as I thought no one would read it since no one can read it without the summary and with many people who are not interested unless with proper summary (and they still have to decide if its worth reading! T_T).

So I tried a sad story that people could cry so do tell me if its good by reviewing or favorite it! Reviewing is the best! Give me your comments so that I can improve! I hope someone did cry... :D

CAUSE THAT MEANS I CAN DO A SAD STORY WELL! XD

Ok, I just wanted to write a Tezuka and Sakuno story that borders on friendship and love. Though I don't know if you think that way.. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! ;)


End file.
